The present application claims priority from a Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-151536 filed on May 28, 2003, the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector holding a plurality of signal terminals and ground terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic device under test is tested in semiconductor testing apparatus etc., a signal is exchanged, for example by way of test heads that intervene between tester control units generating the signal which is necessary for a test and the electronic device.
With high performance of an electronic device of recent years, a test of an electronic device has been advanced. For this reason, in a transmission line relaying a signal, deterioration of a signal or mixture of a noise from circumferences may impede a test of the electronic device.